


Drifting

by thimbleberry



Series: Surrender [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Age Play, Canon Compliant, Daddy Kink, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Praise Kink, Smut, littlespace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-26
Updated: 2017-01-26
Packaged: 2018-09-20 00:45:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9467954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thimbleberry/pseuds/thimbleberry
Summary: Chanyeol looks unfocused, not really all there in the moment, and Baekhyun flexes his fingers against the back of Chanyeol’s neck, adding pressure and refocusing him.“Baby boy,” he says in a soft tone, gentle and coaxing, and Baekhyun can feel the tremor that goes through his tensed body at the two simple words. Chanyeol breathes in unsteadily, eyes locked with Baekhyun’s, and there’s an almost tangible shift in the atmosphere of the room.“Daddy,” Chanyeol whimpers.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So I decided to make this a series?? Chanyeol is an adorable human who needs to be loved and protected <3  
> What is this what am i doing adhsafdhajk

They had both been hoping that it could wait, just until they got back to Seoul and could return to the dorms, but if Chanyeol needed this then he needed it. 

He had been a little off during the concert, not messing with the members as much, being quieter between songs. Baekhyun could practically see the gears turning in his head, working too hard and too fast. Chanyeol was withdrawing, getting too far into his own head, his thoughts and insecurities, and Baekhyun wanted to quiet that. 

All of them are tired after the concert, Chanyeol especially, and he goes straight back to the hotel room when they’re done. Baekhyun hangs back a little as they walk down the hall, falling into step with Junmyeon.

“Switch with me for tonight?” he asks. Junmyeon and Chanyeol were sharing a room in the hotel, while Baekhyun was with Jongin, but Baekhyun was sure Junmyeon would agree. He just nods tiredly, giving Baekhyun a knowing smile.

When Baekhyun walks into the room, Chanyeol is rifling through his suitcase, straightening up when he finds the shirt he was looking for and tugging it over his head. His eyes widen a fraction when he sees Baekhyun; he knows what's going on. Baekhyun smiles at him, eyes curving into slight crescent shapes.

Chanyeol had already cleaned up, his hair brushed and face free of makeup, and he looks even younger like this. He’s too fucking young for everything he had to deal with; they all are. Their lives are stressful, and tiny fissures were forming in Chanyeol’s happy, carefree façade.

Baekhyun walks toward him slowly, carefully, giving Chanyeol a chance to turn away. He doesn’t. 

“Baekhyun?” Chanyeol asks, curious. “I thought…where’s Junmyeon hyung?”

“I switched with him for the night,” Baekhyun says, and he reaches up to wrap his hand around the back of Chanyeol’s neck, squeezing just slightly, more of a comforting weight than anything else. 

“Oh,” he mumbles, voice low. He chews on the inside of his cheek, eyes on the floor where his feet are covered by two mismatched socks—one blue and the other striped red and orange.

“Do you want to talk?” Baekhyun asks. He waits for several seconds, giving Chanyeol enough time to gather his thoughts, actually consider it. Talking sometimes helps. But sometimes it just takes a while to get him talking.

“I…not really,” Chanyeol says. “I don’t want to talk right now.”

“Okay,” Baekhyun goes along with what he wants. “Maybe later.” Chanyeol nods. “Is there anything you need right now?”

It takes a few seconds of Chanyeol shifting his weight back and forth, eyes darting, and Baekhyun can almost hear him overthinking everything. Chanyeol looks unfocused, not really all there in the moment, and Baekhyun flexes his fingers against the back of Chanyeol’s neck, adding pressure and refocusing him.

“Baby boy,” he says in a soft tone, gentle and coaxing, and Baekhyun can feel the tremor that goes through his tensed body at the two simple words. Chanyeol breathes in unsteadily, eyes locked with Baekhyun’s, and there’s an almost tangible shift in the atmosphere of the room.

“Daddy,” Chanyeol whimpers. 

“Shh,” Baekhyun says, and then he curls his other arm around Chanyeol’s waist, pulling his tall, lanky form against him and letting Chanyeol’s head rest on his shoulder. “I’m here, I’ve got you.”

Chanyeol tries to take deep, steady breaths, matching the even strokes of Baekhyun’s hand along his back, and he already feels better. Just this—being held like this, having Baekhyun pet his hair and talk quietly in that soothing tone he uses in situations like this—feels good. His mind is practically buzzing, though, and he feels a little bit desperate, desperate for something he can’t even name, and he clings tighter.

“Baby, it’s alright, you’re going to be fine,” Baekhyun says, and he’s pulling back and Chanyeol wants to cling, wants to hold on to him tighter, but Baekhyun just walks him over to one of the hotel beds, shuffling himself onto it and leaning against the headboard. He pulls Chanyeol towards him and arranges his long limbs carefully so the younger boy is comfortably straddling his lap. Chanyeol curls up against him, and Baekhyun combs his fingers through his hair in a soothing, repetitive motion.

Chanyeol is trembling the slightest bit, and Baekhyun coos assurances into his ears. “My baby boy, Daddy’s right here. I’ll take care of you sweetheart, my good boy.” He rubs circles into Chanyeol’s back, right between his shoulder blades, and he tries to keep the other boy focusing on him. “Sweetheart, just listen to me. You don’t need to worry about anything right now, just listen to my voice. I’ll help you.”

Chanyeol makes himself focus on just that, tries to listen to just Baekhyun, just his daddy. He’s okay, everything is fine, he doesn’t need to worry about anything.

Once he’s calmed down a little, Baekhyun smiles at him, kisses his cheeks and brushes his hair out of his face. “Daddy,” Chanyeol whispers, playing with the neckline of Baekhyun’s shirt.

“Look at me, baby,” Baekhyun instructs. He recognizes this change too, the shift in Chanyeol’s mind. Now he needs authority. Comfort is always a part of what they do, but this is the point where Chanyeol needs some of his control taken away, he needs Baekhyun to guide him, bring him down into his headspace where he can sort things out. 

Chanyeol looks up, and his expression is almost eager. Baekhyun leans forward to kiss him, one hand on his jaw, and Chanyeol whines against his lips. “Baby boy, lay down on the bed for me,” Baekhyun tells him, and Chanyeol lifts himself clumsily, adjusting so he’s laying down flat on his back. He looks up at Baekhyun for affirmation when he’s there, and Baekhyun rubs his arm gently. 

“Arms up,” he says, pulling Chanyeol’s shirt off once he’s lifted up enough for it to be removed, and then moving to the waistband of his faded pajama pants. Chanyeol’s hips lift off the bed so Baekhyun can drag them down, along with his underwear. His cock is half hard already. The last things to go are Chanyeol’s mismatched socks, toes curling when the cool air hits him. 

Baekhyun touches him carefully, reverently, letting his hands move slowly over the soft, golden skin. He kisses along Chanyeol’s torso, holding his hips down while the boy squirms underneath him. Baekhyun leaves more kisses on the sharp jut of Chanyeol’s hipbone, sucking the smooth skin and letting his teeth scrape lightly across it. His mouth moves to Chanyeol’s thighs, long and lean, and he pushes them apart to settle between his legs. 

 He kisses Chanyeol’s inner thighs with indulgent presses of his lips, soft and hot and open-mouthed. Chanyeol moans, shaky and unrestrained, and his trembling hands reach for Baekhyun, one holding onto his shoulder and the other sliding into his hair to hold the strands loosely. He knows not to pull, not to guide Baekhyun; he just wants to hold on, to ground himself.

Baekhyun takes his time with Chanyeol, working him up slowly until his cock is flushed deeply and fully hard against his stomach, a line of precum beaded at the tip. He reaches up to drag his thumb over Chanyeol’s nipple, watches his cock twitch and listens to the choked sound he makes. “Daddy, please,” Chanyeol begs, curling his legs around Baekhyun and trying to coax him closer.

“Shh, be patient, baby boy,” he whispers and nips at the tender skin where Chanyeol’s thigh meets his hip. Chanyeol breathes in deeply, squirming and shutting his eyes tightly. Baekhyun strokes one finger up the underside of Chanyeol’s cock, teasing and unbearable, and Chanyeol gasps. His inhale is cut off by his own keen of pleasure as Baekhyun rubs a dry finger over his entrance, the pressure just enough for him to feel it, but not enough to push inside. 

He whines when Baekhyun pulls away to reach inside the drawer of the beside table and find the lube. He spreads it evenly over his fingers and then they are back, one sliding carefully inside him while Baekhyun’s other hand strokes along his leg. Chanyeol throws one arm over his face, biting down on his own wrist as Baekhyun pulls out and then thrusts the finger back in.

Baekhyun’s fingers are slim and tapered as he moves against his inner walls, and Chanyeol muffles his noise of pleasure in his wrist. “Let me hear you, baby,” Baekhyun says, voice husky. “You sound so pretty, sweetheart,” and then another one dips inside and his lips touch the sensitive skin where his hip joins his thigh, and Chanyeol just lets himself get lost in the sensations. It’s been too long since they did this, and it feels good. He feels so taken care of, and he loves every second that Baekhyun makes him feel like that.

Baekhyun fingers him open with a gentle touch, gradually adding more until there are three sliding smoothly in and out. They glide over his prostate, pressing lightly at the sensitive tissue, and Chanyeol whines, squirms.

“Daddy, please,” he strains his head towards Baekhyun, seeking. “Kiss me, please.”

Baekhyun leans down to meet him, and they kiss slowly, Baekhyun guiding Chanyeol even in this. His tongue traces along Chanyeol’s, teeth nipping at full lips and mouths moving insistently. It’s getting a little harder for Chanyeol to breathe, with Bakhyun’s lips on his and the constant stimulation of his prostate, and he breaks away to catch his breath. 

Baekhyun continues to kiss his cheek, his jaw, his neck. He tilts Chanyeol’s head back with a soft tug at his hair to kiss along the angle of his jaw, sucking lightly.

“Are you close, baby?” Baekhyun asks against his skin. He can recognize the signs; Chanyeol’s breath hitching as he inhales, little whines escaping him as his hips move to meet the thrusts of Baekhyun’s fingers. 

“Yeah, I—I’m close,” he mumbles, and his voice sounds a little faraway. Baekhyun leans back enough to wrap his other hand around Chanyeol’s leaking cock, jerking him off with quick strokes.

“Ah—Daddy,” Chanyeol hiccups out another moan and then he’s crying out, turning to press his face into the pillow as he comes.

Baekhyun pets his hair as he shivers, aftershocks making him tremble. Baekhyun reaches for a tissue, cleaning him up carefully. He's been ignoring his own arousal, taking care of Chanyeol instead, but now the younger is sitting up, reaching out to pull Baekhyun into another kiss, hand wandering down to palm at his hardness.

"Daddy, just—l-let me," Chanyeol stumbles over his words, clambering off the bed to kneel on the floor, "I want to—"

 

"I know baby, you can," Baekhyun murmurs, and he guides Chanyeol forward, dragging a steadying hand through his hair. Chanyeol's eyes are wide and shiny, breath stuttering as Baekhyun pulls out his cock. Chanyeol is eager, letting Baekhyun guide his head forward and slide his cock between his lips. Chanyeol wants to please him, thoughts filled only with the taste and weight and feel of Baekhyun on his tongue.

Baekhyun keeps one hand on the back of Chanyeol's head, and lets him bob his head, sucking earnestly. 

"Good boy, my sweet baby boy," Baekhyun praises, stroking over his cheekbone with his thumb. Chanyeol's eyes are wide and glossy, looking up at him with a devoted, adoring look, almost worshipful. His lips are red and slick with spit where they wrap around Baekhyun's hard length, and he looks so pretty, so fucking pretty. Baekhyun tells him so, guiding his pace and holding his head gently. "My baby is so beautiful, so pretty for daddy. Such a good boy."

Chanyeol takes him deeper, working around the shaft with his slick, hot tongue, and Baekhyun moans, tightens his grip on Chanyeol’s hair. 

It makes Chanyeol squirm, toes curling, when Baekhyun holds him still and experimentally thrusts forwards into to heat of his mouth. Chanyeol's eyes water, but he moans around Baekhyun's cock, and the other boy groans in response. He fucks Chanyeol's mouth with shallow strokes, hands constantly moving through his hair until he comes. Chanyeol swallows obediently, not wasting any. His tongue chases every drop until Baekhyun pulls away from oversensitivity.

“You’re quiet today, baby boy,” Baekhyun says softly after a moment of silence. There are some days when Chanyeol talks more; is more willing to tell Baekhyun what's going through his mind. He's not very talkative today. Chanyeol looks up at him from where his head rests on Baekhyun thigh, eyes wide and shiny. He blinks slowly, a lazy smile lifting up his full lips as he turns his head to rub his cheek against Baekhyun’s leg.

Baekhyun reaches down to gently pull him up off his knees, and Chanyeol stands up on shaky legs, lets Baekhyun arrange him so he’s laying down on his side under the blankets. Baekhyun lets the silence sit for a minute or two, hand absently rubbing at the muscles of Chanyeol’s back, before he breaks the quiet again.

“Is there anything you wanna talk about, baby?” he says, and Chanyeol just presses his face against Baekhyun’s neck. 

“Not really,” his tone is still soft and tentative, his little boy voice.

"Okay," Baekhyun says, his hand resting warm against Chanyeol's lower back. He won't force him if he doesn't feel like talking, Baekhyun never forces him. 

He eventually coaxes Chanyeol into the shower and lets the taller lean against him under the water while he massages shampoo into his hair.  He's almost falling asleep where he stands, and Baekhyun holds his hand as he leads him back to the hotel bed. The sheets smell like fabric softener and the pillows are softer than Baekhyun's usual pillow back at the dorms.

They both fall asleep quickly, and in the morning Chanyeol is his usual self again, making jokes while they eat breakfast and humming loudly on the car ride to the airport. Baekhyun doesn't say anything, but they sit together on the plane and Baekhyun shares his earphones with Chanyeol, one hand resting warmly on his knee. Junmyeon gives them a knowing look as he goes to his own seat, and Baekhyun just smiles.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so so much for reading, and as always, I really appreciate your comments and feedback! ^.^


End file.
